Mi gusto es el Quidditch!
by Candeharmony
Summary: Ron y Hermione son pareja ,pero Hermione descubre a Ron besando a Lavender .¿cómo se sentirá Hermione? ¿Harry descubre algo más que amistad en Hermione? ¿a Hermione le pasa lo mismo con Harry? ¡A Hermione le gusta el Quidditch! pésima en titulo y summary,pero lean y dejen R
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡Merlín!**

**N**o me importaba nada ,sólo salir corriendo de ahí ,no me importaba que los profesores me llamaran la atención por correr en los pasillos de Hogwarts ,a veces me tropezaba con algún que otro compañero ,trataba de que no ,pero por las lágrimas era imposible de ver por dónde iba…simple ,no me importaba nada…,era imposible de que no me vieran llorar ,pero no podía evitarlo ,ver esa escena ahí…sólo…no sabes que hacer...,no sabes si salir corriendo ,si quedar a verte esa escena o golpearlo…No tengo palabras para describir la ira ,el odio y la tristeza…sólo puedo decir que me siento horrible. Llegué al baño de Myrtle la Llorona y me senté en el piso abrazando mis rodillas.

**.FlashBack.**

-Bueno ,Luna ,entonces…la poción tiene: Espinas de cuerpoespi…

-Sí ,¿qué más?.

-…

-¿Herms?

-…

-¿Qué te pasa?

Empezé a llorar ,viéndolos ahí besándose…no podía hablar.

Señalé apenas un poco para que Luna pudiera ver el motivo de porque lloraba ,fue hay cuando Luna comprendió lo que me pasaba.

-Herms…no…

No la deje acabar ,rápido ,salí corriendo como nunca antes había corrido ,parecía que escapaba de Voldemort o de Mortífagos.

Escuchaba que alguien gritaba mi nombre ,era Luna ,me pedía por favor que pare de correr.

Luna…es mi única amiga que siempre estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba ,la única que me comprendía. La quiero tal y como es ,no me importa que le digan **''**Lunática**'' **,no me importa que piensen que es loca porque vea cosas invisibles o cosas que no existen…ella siempre estuvo conmigo.

Yo no me quería detener ,sabía que Luna solo quería consolarme como buena amiga que es…mejor dicho ''Mejor Amiga''.

Fui directo al baño de Myrtle la Llorona ,Luna me seguía y yo sabía muy bien que iba a entrar al baño de Myrtle ,sólo quería estar conmigo en ese momento tan horroroso.

**.FinFlashBack.**

-¿Herms?

-…

-¿Estás aquí?

-…

-¡Herms! ,me había asustado…

-¿¡Por qué no se van a otro baño? –Myrtle…siempre tan molesta…

-Myrtle…ahora no ,por favor.

-Herms…

-¿Qué? –le pregunté a Luna limpiando algunas de mis lágrimas

-Por favor…no estés mas ,por favor.

Me daba pena ver a Luna como me pedía por favor que no esté mal…si pudiera no estar mal obviamente no lo estaría ,pero…la tristeza me gana ,o sea ,no sé si es tristeza o lloro de odio ,pero no puedo evitar no llorar.

-No puedo no estar mal ,Luna. –le dije cortésmente pero de buena gana

-Ya lo sé ,pero no puedo ver a mi única amiga ,mejor amiga ,mal…

-Intento reconfortante ,pero creo que…es imposible.

-Nada es imposible.

-Ven ,vamos a la sala común.

Allí ,en la sala común ,estaba Harry…obviamente ,como es mi mejor amigo ,le tengo que contar ,me va a ver con los ojos hinchados ,cara roja y con algunas lágrimas.

El retrato de La Dama Gorda se abrió.

Vi la silueta de Harry sentado en el sillón rojo ,contemplando el fuego.

-Tranquila ,Herms.

-¿Cómo ''Tranquila ,Herms''? –preguntó Harry desde el sillón.

Parece que Harry agudizó su oído y rápidamente se dio vuelta ,eso me hizo sonreír. Harry siempre es tan bueno conmigo…como Luna.

Harry siempre me escucha ,me ayuda ,me aconseja ,etc. Es como un hermano.

-¡Herms! ,¿qué te paso? –Harry me tomó por los hombros y me miró fijamente ,Luna seguía a mi lado.

-Vi a Ron…b-besándose co-con Lavender…-balbucee torpemente.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Ya va a ver!

-¡No ,Harry ,déjalo!. No vale la pena…

-¡No ,no y no! ,si que vale la pena y no voy a dejar que nadie lastime a ''MI'' Herms.

Sonreí cuando Harry dijo ''MI HERMS'' ,siempre me dice así ,por cierto ,no falta el sonrojo de mis mejillas…pero apenas un poco ,también hay que aceptarlo ,es tierno que te digan ''MI'' sin ser pareja.

Acepto todas las burlas que me hacen al estar siempre con Harry ,no sé si a Harry le pasa lo mismo…pero a mí no me molesta que me burlen con él.

-¡No ,Harry! –dijo Luna cansada ,ella tampoco quería que Harry haga una locura.

- ¡Pero Lun…

-¡Nada!

Justo allí entro Draco.

Draco ;también es mi otro mejor amigo ,él estuvo conmigo siempre ,como Luna y Harry ,no se qué haría sin ellos tres. Agradezco a Merlín por los mejores amigos.

-¡HERMIONSITA! –así me dice Draco…''HERMIONSITA'' -¿qué te paso?

-Después te explico –Harry no me dejo hablar y contesto por mi

[….]

Después de que Harry le contará lo que me sucedió a Draco yo no sabía que hacer ,si llorar ;si reír ;si quedarme callada. Hasta que Harry dijo algo que me gusto mucho…¿adivinan?.

¿No?

¿No saben?

Pues…

Es…

¡QUIDDITCH!.

Me encanta el Quidditch ,soy una súper fanática de él ,Harry dice que soy la única chica que conoció obsesionada con el Quidditch.

Aun que no lo crean ,a veces le gano a Harry –cuando practicamos –.

En Hogwarts tengo el puesto de Cazador ,es mi especialidad ser Cazador.

Y … ¿qué les pareció? ,quiero aclarar unas cosillas : Draco es bueno y es de Gryffindor .Luna es de Gryffindor .A Hermione le gusta muchisímo el Quidditch .Ron y Hermione eran pareja ,pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba con Lavender.

Ojala les guste ,dejen R&R plis :3.

Besos y abrazos psicológicos .

Candeharmony.


	2. ¡Quidditch!

**Hola, gracias por leer mi fic, bueno…no hay muchos comentarios pero supongo que leyeron…**

**HARRYSEX:** **Tendré en cuenta tu comentario, en verdad, pensaba en hacer los capítulos más largos, pero fue una falta de tiempo, gracias por comentar!**

**¡Hagan de una novata en escritura feliz con al menos un R&R!**

…

Capítulo 2: ¡Quidditch!

Ya habíamos llegado al campo de Quidditch, ¡por fin!, Harry si sabe cómo hacerme feliz.

Tengo suerte con los amigos que tengo: Harry, Luna, Draco.

¡Son perfectamente geniales!, son cómo de mi familia, no sé qué haría sin ellos.

Sería cómo…un reloj sin las agujas…bueno, no tengo muchas ganas de pensar que cosas seria sin ellos porque voy a…

¡JUGAR QUIDDITCH!.

A por cierto, creo que se perdieron de cómo llegamos al campo de Quidditch.

**-Flash Back-**

Salimos de la sala común, nos dirigíamos al campo, creo que eran las 5:30 o algo así, la última vez que miré el reloj eran las 4:00, supongo que habrá pasado tiempo un tiempo largo.

-Entonces, armemos los equipos.

-Luna y Draco –continuó Harry –Yo y Herms.

-Juegas bien… ¿verdad, Luna? –Draco sonaba un poco tembloroso, él no acepta perder, y cuando pierde pide revancha, si no gana con la revancha se riende…no sé si eso es ser simple o no.

-¿Quién es el buscador de cada equipo?

-Pues…Herms, yo soy el buscador de nuestro equipo, y Draco el de él.

-Luna es Guardián y yo Cazadora.

-Si quieren también puedo ser Guardián y Luna también Cazadora, creo que así estarán un poco más justos los equipos –agregué

-Me parece bien –dijeron todos al unísono.

[…]

Ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaba muy pegada a Harry, tanto que nuestras manos se rosaban.

Cuándo habíamos llegado, me tomo la mano un segundo.

Se separó de mi completamente rojo, parecía que se había comido un súper picante…En realidad no era para tanto, sólo un rubor en sus mejillas.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-¡POR FIN! –dije de casi un grito –Nunca estuve tan emocionada por un juego de Quidditch que ni siquiera es una final…creo que ni para una final estoy tan entusiasmada.

-Me parece bien que estés así de feliz, Herms.

-Estoy de acu…-Harry no terminó la frase, de repente cambió su sonrisa de oreja a oreja a una cara…sin expresión, una cara totalmente seria, no tenía rastro de felicidad, como si Voldemort hubiera vuelto.

Giré para ver lo que Harry estaba mirando seriamente, era él.

Era ese maldito chico que se besaba con otra, siendo mi novio.

Harry me miró por un milésimo segundo y le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Nunca había visto a Harry tan…así, como estaba ahora…

-¡Hey hermano!, sólo vengo a jugar con ustedes.

Enseguida me dirigí hacía él para contestarle rotundamente: NO.

-Mira, Weasley, no vas a jugar con nosotros porque tenemos el equipo echo y no necesitamos a nadie más.

Draco se me adelantó, por suerte, no tenía ganas de hablarle a Ronald.

-Mejor vete porque te podría dar una paliza que nunca te la vas a olvidar –Harry no podía hacer eso…es su mejor amigo, siempre creí que Harry prefería a Ron, pero creo que me confundí, creo que me prefiere a mí.

-Jeeheey, hermano, solo pregunté si podía jugar.

-Pues mejor ¿porque no te vas con tu noviecita, Weasley? –no me pude contener.

-¿Me voy contigo? –entendió todo mal.

-¿Perdón?, por si no sabes te vi besándote con Lavender y ¡TERMINAMOS! –me libré de un problema, eso es lo que quería hacer, terminarle.

-¿Escuchaste amigo? ¡F-U-E-R-A-DE-A-Q-U-Í!

Salió corriendo, al parecer no tenía planeado todo esto.

-Gracias a todos –no tenía palabras para agradecerles, como dije antes, no sé qué haría sin ellos.

-De nada –contestaron al unísono.

[…]

-Esta bien…¿¡podemos jugar Quidditch!? –¡me estaba cansando!, quería jugar Quidditch de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, bueno, Herms, tomemos nuestras escobas. Todos.

Nos fuimos un poco más hacía el centro, allí estaban las escobas, las tomamos y nos fuimos a cambiar para no ensuciar la ropa de todos los días.

[…]

Ya cambiados, fuimos al campo, el partido comenzó muy bien.

Cómo siempre yo y Harry le estábamos ganando a Draco y Luna…creo que soy algo orgullosa.

Me rozó una Quaffle que lanzó Luna, me distraje, va a ser mejor que no me distraiga.

[…]

Después de jugar com horas al Quidditch, tuvimos que suspender el partido, era la hora de la cena.

Fuimos a darnos una ducha súper rápida, nos cambiamos a la velocidad de la luz.

Estábamos listos.

Caminando hacía el Gran Comedor, Harry me tomó la mano.

Lo miré, me miró, me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

Draco y Luna iban más adelantados, nombrando estrategias para el Quidditch y eso.

Mientras que yo y Harry íbamos tomados de las manos ahogados en un silencio incómodo, Harry lo rompió.

-Oye Herms…

-¿Sí? –creo que se está poniendo colorado. ¡SÍ! ,se está poniendo rojizo.

-Harry, te estás poniendo colorado…

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si!

-Mentira, Hermione, sabes que las mentiras no hacen nada bueno

-¡Harry! ¡no estoy mintiendo!

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no, además te estás poniendo mas rojo…

-Está bien…cómo quieras.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?.

-Bueno…quería preguntarte sii…

-¿Si…? –trataba de animarlo, el pobre se volvió tartamudo

-Si como mañana es domingo…

-Sí, ya lo se Harry

-Queriasvenirconmigoahogsmead emañana

Nunca me paso esto pero: **NO ENTENDÍ.**

-Disculpa, no te entendí, repítelo, por favor.

-Si…que-querías…venir…a-a…Hog-Hogsmeade c-con-conmigo

Al fin, ¿tan difícil era esa pregunta?

-Me encantaría –le dije sonriendo.

[…]

Llegamos al Gran Comedor, tenía mucha hambre, por si no lo saben, cuando termino de jugar Quidditch, me da hambre.

Nos sentamos: Yo y Luna y al frente de nosotras estaban Harry y Draco.

Miré la mesa, había comida para 3 días completos.

Yo elegí: papas fritas con milanesas, algo de huevo, y de beber jugo de calabaza.

…

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado, perdón por no actualizar mucho, es que tengo exámenes finales y estoy hasta la cabeza estudiando,dejen R&R por fa.**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos.**

**Candeharmony.**


End file.
